CotS: New Years Special
by Firesblade
Summary: When Wapol comes up with a plan only the combined strength of the three strongest pirate crews of the Grand Line can stop him. Warning this a major spoiler since it takes place after the Dead End Race. I hope you enjoy it though. R&R please.


CotS: New Years Special

The _Wave Cutter _dropped anchor in a small bay near an island of the Grand Line as the Saw crew looked forward to a little rest after their adventure in the Dead End race. Tarlong sighed as he stepped out onto the deck, staring at the winter island. The bearded saw tooth shark like all Fish-men hated the cold even though he was wearing an oil skin black duster. Why couldn't they find a tropical island? _I bet Van had something to do with this, _Tarlong thought as he lit a cigar._ If that werewolf had anything to do with this, I'll-_

"He didn't," said an elderly voice.

Poor Tarlong almost swallowed his cigar as he whirled around to find an elderly man dressed in a long white robe with a golden trim leaning casually on a staff that had an hour glass on the end of it. The former bounty hunter was surprised as he tried to figure out how the hell the guy got on the ship.

"My, my," the man said, stroking his long white beard. "You look well, 'Dragon Eye' Tarlong."

"You know me? How," Tarlong asked now rattled.

The man laughed. "As the keeper time, I know all things." He said, "Expect for the future."

It was at this moment that rest of the crew came out and was surprised maybe even more when the elderly man approached Riptide. "Riptide Saw tooth Arlong," he said. "I need your help."

"Our help," Riptide asked, looking suspicious. "In what if I may ask?"

The elder man's face grew very worried as he spoke, "In rescuing the baby, New Year."

"Who are you," demanded Neeta.

"I am Father Time."

"Say what!" the entire crew stared at him in total disbelief.

"How about you explain everything," Riptide said.

"So someone actually kidnapped the baby, New Year?" Destiny asked as the entire crew and Father Time sat in the galley. "Who would be so low?"

"Wapol," said Father Time.

"Wapol," Riptide said. "Not the former king of Drum Island?"

"The very same."

Riptide easily remembered Wapol after his Uncle Chopper had told him what the man had done to his own country, but of course he was now the CEO of a toy factory. So what was he up to?

"I even asked help from the Straw hat and Axe-head crew, but I'm afraid Wapol might have defeated them." Father Time said.

"Wait a minute!" Blade, the saw tooth shipwright said. "Axe and Luffy's crew isn't exactly a bunch of weaklings, ye know. Ye believe that Wapol actually might have beaten them?"

Father Time said nothing.

Long shook his head. "Both are strong," he said. "Axe has Herman and all Fish-men strong."

"Aye, the lad's got a point there," Longtooth said. "They are a tough lot to take down that's for certain. And why would Wapol want with a baby?"

"He wants the time device," said Father Time.

"Wait a bloody second," Tarlong said. "Are you saying there is a device that actually controls time?"

Father Time nodded. "Indeed there is."

Riptide shook his head. "If Wapol gets his hands on that, who knows what chaos he might cause."

Father Time looked at him. "Will you help me?"

"I say let's go kick Wapol's ass," Riptide said. "You guys up for this?"

Tarlong laughed. "Nephew, I actually looking forward to this!"

"Let's show Wapol nobody messes with our nakama!" Destiny said.

The Saw crew with Father Time as a guide headed out to a small town that was completely deserted and there was a reason why. Patrolling the town was to the crew's surprise clockwork soldiers and various animals. Beyond that was an ancient castle like fortress.

"Did we have to leave Poseidon with the ship?" Thor asked. "We could use him now."

Riptide looked back at the hammerhead. "I rather have Poseidon wait until we really need him and besides we have Saber and Shark with us." He nodded to the saber tooth tiger and raptor that was huddled against her 'brother' for warmth.

"Hey, where is F.T.?" asked Skie.

Father Time had mysteriously vanished. "Great," Kaiuleale muttered. "That old fart decides to up and leave us."

Slashback elbowed the tiger shark. "Keep quiet unless you want them to hear us," he nodded to the clockwork patrol. "Rip, what's the plan?"

"It's best we split up," Riptide said, keeping an eye on the patrol. "Uncle Tarlong, take Garth, Blade, Thor and Kaiuleale and take care of the patrol. The rest of us will get inside and see if we can find our friends and baby New Year."

Tarlong chuckled. "Gotcha. Come on, mates."

Riptide waited until he heard the sound of gunshots and the whooping of Kaiuleale as they caught the patrol's attention. "Let's go!"

They made their way clear up the unguarded entrance and headed inside. Destiny whistled as they stood in the well lit main hall. The main hall also had a built in dock entrance where they found the_ Tomahawk_ and the _Thousand Sunny_ securely tied. A quick search of both ships were unharmed.

"So where is everyone?" Slashback said as they headed to a pair of winding steps.

Riptide was getting uneasy and he didn't like this one bit. Suddenly Saber snarled and bounded off. Shark quickly followed suit and there was a lot of cursing and yelling. Riptide and his group ran up the steps where both animals had two henchmen cornered.

"Hey!" said a tall skinny guy. "Call them off."

"We'll call them off when you take us to our friends," Gaff said.

"If we don't?" said his buddy, a plump short fellow.

Longtooth cracked his knuckles, giving them a very nasty smile. "I'm sure you boys don't want to really want that answer, do you?"

"No!" they said, sweating.

"Glad to hear it," Riptide said before he snapped his fingers. "Now take us straight to our friends."

The two henchmen quickly obeyed and lead them to the lower part of the castle and they clearly heard the loud wailing of baby New Year.

"Shut up, you annoying brat!"

"Hey, don't you dare threaten that baby!" shouted both Luffy and Axe.

Riptide had Wapol's two henchmen sit with Saber and Shark stayed with them. Motioning for his shipmates to wait, the white hybrid cautiously peeked into the chamber. Axe, Luffy and their crews were all in cell that was guarded by a clock work dragon.

"Wapol defiantly has some issues," he thought. "Just how the hell did he beat Uncle Luffy and Axe?"

"I can do what ever I want and you can't stop me," laughed Wapol who was back to his normal fat self.

Axe was looking pissed as he grabbed the bars of the cell and he suddenly looked non to well. "Shit," he said. "Forgot these things have Seastone in them."

Wapol was really laughing as he walked over to a small cage where poor little New Year was. The baby began yelling louder then ever. "I said, Shut Up!"

"You touch that baby and I'll kick your fat ass!" Riptide yelled as he stepped into the chamber.

Wapol turned, surprised at first and then he glared at Riptide. "Who are you?"

Riptide grinned as brought his kiribachi. "I'm the shark that's going to kick you ass."

"Oh yeah?" Wapol said. "You look like dinner to me!"

"Hey how about getting us out first," Dusty said.

Riptide glanced at the dragon which had moved in front of the cell door, black smoke drifting from its open mouth. "This could be a problem," he said. "Unless…." He gave a loud whistle.

"What the…" Wapol's jaw nearly hit the floor as Destiny and the others quickly joined Riptide. "What is this? A Fish-men gathering?"

"Did that lard butt just insult us?" Neeta asked.

"How dare you speak to me that way," Wapol yelled. "I'm a king!"

"King?" Long snorted. "Look like fat, stupid idiot!"

Luffy and Axe both burst out laughing. "Called that one, kid," Axe said.

Wapol glared daggers at them. "Who's the ones in a cell?"

"Not for long!" Riptide said, as he separated the kiribachi into it two pieces. "Time to let loose the shark!" The clockwork dragon gave a mechanical roar as the blades of the saw began a pulsing white glow. "Saw; let's show this overgrown toy what happens when you mess with us."

Wapol's eyes nearly popped out as the spirit of a saw tooth shark suddenly appeared. "What that?!"

Not since he gained the power of the ancient guardians of Unity Island had Riptide ever had to call forth any of the six sharks, but with Wapol's mechanical dragon ready to attack he wasn't going to chance it. "Saw, get him!"

The ancient shark spirit struck with its nose and with moments both the dragon and the bars were scrap. Axe was grinning as cracked his neck. "Time for some major payback, eh?"

Luffy grinned right back. "I'll say!"

Wapol was far from losing. He unlocked the cage and grabbed little New Year. "Come near me and say bye-bye to the baby!"

"You damn coward!" Herman said. "Threatening an innocent life! You're no better then Arlong!"

"So what!?" Wapol said. "And what does that walking piece of sushi have to with me anyway?"

The words had no sooner left Wapol's mouth when the rest of the Saw crew entered the room. "What did you call our brother!?" Tarlong said, cocking his now reloaded rifle.

"It's over Wapol," Luffy said. "You're outnumbered so just give up."

"Who said I was outnumbered?" he turned around and whistled. "Oh, Tiny!"

"Tiny?" Anzu asked. "What's he calling? A freakin' dog?"

A loud roar that sound nails going across a chalkboard erupted from an adjoining room and out came a gigantic clockwork tyrannosaurus with huge pointy spikes that formed a crown on its head. Behind it was army clockwork soldiers.

Riptide looked at Blade who was smiling. "Do ye worry lad, we made sure."

The back wall shook and fell inward as Poseidon pushed it down. The giant shark man snarled as Tiny charged. The three pirate crews quickly cleared the way as the two giants collided.

"Time to party!" Anzu yelled excitedly.

Wapol's army was sad to say at least no match for the three strongest pirate crews that ever sailed the Grand Line. Riptide with Herman went right after Wapol who was still holding baby New Year as hostage.

"How are we going to get the baby?" Herman asked.

Riptide understood Herman's concern. He didn't want to see an innocent life hurt either, but he knew they had to do something. Wapol turned a corner only to find himself before a dead end and he turned around to find a very angry lobster and hybrid saw tooth shark glaring at him.

"We can do this the easy way…" Riptide said as he raised his blade.

"……or the hard way," Herman raised his newly formed pincer claw.

Now you would think facing an angry lobster Fish-man and a hybrid saw tooth shark that Wapol would have done the smart thing, but of course he didn't. He grinned as he held the baby up. "Now I don't think you two want to see me eat the baby, do you?"

Herman's eyes were wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes, I would!"

Suddenly Riptide got a crazy idea that it was crazy enough to work. "Herman, I got an idea."

Herman turned an eyestalk to him. "Good."

"This is what I want you to do."

Herman chuckled as Riptide whispered his plan and the lobster nodded. "Gotcha." He cracked his neck and moved until he was in front on Riptide. "_Aragosta Pachinko_."

"Hey Wapol!" Riptide called picking up Herman.

Wapol looked up as Riptide using Herman as a bowling ball sent the Fish-man rolling towards him. Upon striking Wapol and toppling him like a bowling pin sending little New Year into the air.

"Now Herman!"

Herman uncurled, rising to his full height and easily catching the infant before he even hit the ground. "Yosh!" he looked over at Riptide who was grinning ear to ear. "I can't believe that idea even worked."

"You doubted me?" Riptide looked a little hurt.

"I did for a minute," Herman said before looking down at the cooing baby New Year. "Now how about we get this little fellow back where he belongs."

"Herman! Riptide!" Axe shouted as the two rejoined their nakama. "You guys got him back!"

"What about Wapol?" Nami asked though she had a feeling that her oldest son and his closest friend had the ball of their life.

Herman and Riptide glanced at each other and laughed. "Oh, I don't think Wapol will be giving us any problems."

Luffy looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Riptide put an arm around Herman's shoulder. "Let's just say, we left him feeling a little run down. Eh, Red?"

"How much time do we have?" Devon asked.

"Try about six seconds," Van said still in werewolf form.

And with that everyone started counting down. "6….5….4….3….2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**A/N. I want to thank Kilnorc for letting me use his OCs for this special. Like the guys all said, Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
